Walking in a Winter Wonderland- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Just some innocent post-reveal Christmas fluff. Inspired by the song 'Winter Wonderland' by Bernard Felix and Smith Richard B.


_Ding Dong~_

"She's here!" Adrien practically leapt off of the steps to open the door before Nathalie could. Nathalie couldn't help but smile a little at the Christmas cheer that was spread across the boy's face.

After hearing that M. Agreste was planning on being away for the entirety of Christmas break, Nathalie had gone through great lengths to give Adrien a decent Christmas.

Luckily for her, she didn't actually have to do much to find something fun for Adrien to actually do.

Adrien basically tossed the door open without care, grin reaching from ear to ear under his baby-blue beanie and scarf. (Nathalie internally winced when she saw it- she still felt guilty for stealing another's present and passing it off as one from his father. Adrien still had no idea.)

"Mari!" He exclaimed, giving his friend a tight hug.

"H-Hi Adrien!" She replied with a giggle. "How's Christmas Break been so far for you?"

"Great!" He was practically vibrating in excitement. "Let me just grab my things, and-"

"Don't worry about it." Nathalie brushed off, gently holding onto the door from where she stood behind Adrien. "Your bodyguard and I will drop it off later today."

"Really?" He turned around to look at her and she nodded. "Thank you, Nathalie!"

"Now, Adrien," She stepped forward almost naturally, moving to smooth out his white coat the way she normally smoothed out his other outfits. She always did this before he walked out of the house- except when he went to school. "Not very many people are going to expect you out and about like this, and if you ever find yourself in a pinch- just call. You also need to remind M. Dupain and Mme. Cheng that if you wish to stay there another day for Christmas that you need to be home by four."

"Yes, Nathalie." When she finished straightening out the scarf, he gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied, giving him a brief hug before allowing him to walk out the front door and gently closing it behind him.

Adrien smiled at Marinette, who smiled back in return.

"What are we going to do first?" he asked as they began to walk down the steps. It was lightly snowing around them, and some of the snow had already landed on her hair and light pink earmuffs.

"Uhh, I-I heard that they're doing sleigh rides down at the park for three euros a person," Marinette admitted as they walked out. "I saw all of the Sleighs this morning, driving the kids around. There shouldn't be a lot of people there right now, so if we hurry fast enough we can snag a ride before lunch."

"That sounds like fun!" He said, rubbing his hands covered in baby-blue gloves together to keep them warm. "Is it at the park by your house?"

"Ah- yes, it is!"

"Great!" He smiled at her happily. "We should hurry along then- we don't want to stand around in the cold!"

After making it to the park (and fighting over who would pay for the rides. Adrien won), they hopped on one of the Sleighs and enjoyed the ride through the streets of Paris.

"It really is lovely," Marinette commented as they rode by some kids eating candy canes.

"It is." Adrien agreed with a nod. Then he laughed. "The last time I went on a Sleigh Ride, I-"

"You…?" Marinette gently probed when he stopped, a solemn expression on his face. He tucked his chin and mouth under his scarf (the one she had secretly made for him), eyes downcast.

"Nothing." He mumbled. "Forget I said anything."

Marinette pursed her lips. She didn't like the look on his face, but she knew better than to pry further. She desperately looked around- hoping that something would come up to distract him. Then she spotted it.

"Look!" She tugged on his sleeve a bit and pointed as they neared the park again. She hadn't noticed it before, while they were being whisked away onto the Sleigh, but they had placed Santa Claus hats on the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. There was even a Christmas wreath hanging on all four sides of it. "They decorated our statue."

Adrien looked over and laughed a bit, shaking his head. "That's hilarious."

"Do you think that we should spread some cheer in suit?" She asked. A mischievous glint entered Adrien's eyes at the mention of transforming, a smirk growing on his face.

"Perhaps after we check in with your parents?" He asked, reaching over to sneakily grab her left hand. He placed a swift kiss on the back of it, and Marinette's red face wasn't just from the cold anymore. "They'll want to know that we'll be out and about. Perhaps window shopping? Then we can play some Mecha Strike III or something."

Marinette giggled, booping him on the nose as the ride came to a stop. "I think that sounds wonderful, Adrien."

After they had transformed, they had swiftly found the biggest group of kids in the biggest park they could and landed amongst them.

Instantly cameras were flashing, but Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't mind. They bent down so that they were at the kids' level, encouraging them closer.

"Come on, guys." Chat Noir said to some of the shier ones. "Don't you wanna hear about the fun we have planned?"

At this, they instantly came closer. Ladybug was once more reminded about how much of a good father Chat Noir would be, and she had to shake off her daydreams.

After several minutes of 'conspiring', and Ladybug showing them how to make a good snowball (Chat Noir struggled with a good half of the kids, which made it easier for Ladybug to teach them) they all stood up and turned to face their parents (and each other, in Ladybug and Chat Noir's case).

"One..." Ladybug whispered.

"Two…" The kids echoed her this time, excited grins on their faces.

"Three!" Chat Noir shouted.

" _SNOWBALL FIGHT!"_

It was instant chaos in the park- adults getting dragged off from their adult-like conversations to play with their kids in the snow after being hit with a snowball or two.

Chat Noir delicately showed off while avoiding all of the snowballs, but in fairness allowed one of the kids to hit him every now and then.

When this happened, he'd dramatically fall to his knees with a hand over his heart.

"I have been slain!" He'd cry with such a goofy grin that the kids knew that he was just playing around. "Slain by the hands of the mighty warriors of Paris! Oh, my lady, I need but only a kiss, and then I shall protect you forever more!"

Ladybug blushed whenever he declared that last part, but she'd quickly convince a little girl that she needed her to give her 'unfortunate' kitty a kiss on the cheek to bring her back to him.

It worked splendidly, and so whenever one did Chat Noir would bow to the little girl and thank them.

"Another Princess for me to serve this fine winters day." He said to one in particular. Then he looked up at Ladybug with love and adoration in his eyes. "But my heart only belongs to one such fair lady."

She threw a snowball at him in response, too flustered to actually speak while he laughed.

After most of the kids either had to leave or were too tired to continue on with their snowball fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir took some of the more energetic kids to teach them how to build a good snowman.

"It's like making a REALLY big snowball." She explained. Chat Noir eagerly listened along with the five-or-so kids who decided to continue playing with them. "You have to pack it up on the ground, and then-" She pushed on it gently, showing the flat and slightly dirty side that had been on the ground. "You make this a bit rounder- not too much. After that, you're going to roll it around in the other snow until it's nice and big. Does that make sense?"

Some of the kids nodded, unsure, while the others and Chat Noir nodded eagerly.

"Great! If you need any help, I can help you, okay?" They all nodded before getting to work. Chat Noir teamed up with one of the little boys to make 'The biggest snowman ever', while some of the little girls talked about how theirs were going to be princesses. Ladybug proudly continued on to make her own snowman until the others needed help or were ready to move onto the next step.

Soon, they had four snowmen/women proudly standing around each other in the park. Ladybug had rushed home for some buttons and old fabric scraps that they could use for scarves when the decorating began. Chat even ran off and collected some sticks that they could use for arms.

Unfortunately, as soon as they had all started celebrating their success, Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses started to beep.

"Sorry, kids." Ladybug said as she gave them a hug. "Chat Noir and I have to go now. You guys keep on having fun, okay?"

"Okay!" They waved goodbye to the kids before Chat Noir extended his staff and offered his arm to her.

"Shall we, my lady?" He asked. She giggled and rolled her eyes a bit, accepting his arm.

"Let's go, you silly kitty."

723965792365672365629735692735672379659723659

"So-" Marinette settled herself next to Adrien on the couch, offering him one of the two mugs of hot chocolate that she held. He accepted his mug with a small thank you, taking a sip.

' _Heavenly.'_ He thought, humming in delight.

"We should make plans for tomorrow." She continued, and he looked over at her.

"We can't lazy around?" He asked teasingly, and she laughed.

"We could, but it would be so much more fun if we went out and did things like we did today!" She had stars in her eyes, and Adrien couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, we have all night to think about it, Princess." He winked at her, enjoying the red flush that highlighted her face. "I don't see any rush in choosing them."

"You want to lazy around here all night?"

"But of course!" He smirked. "I wouldn't be much of a cat if I didn't."

She rolled her eyes and sipped on her hot cocoa before speaking again. "Then what do you want to do?"

"Is enjoying my lady's presence an option?" He nearly purred, staring her in the eye. She laughed again- that adorable laugh of hers that stole his breath away.

"Silly kitty." She replied affectionately, leaning into him. It was all that he could do to not purr, even as they began to talk about normal things and their kwamis.

At one point, Marinette began to yawn. By this point, their hot cocoa had settled in their stomachs, and the sun had far since set.

"You should sleep." He pointed out.

"I'm not tired."

"You literally just yawned."

"Because the sun's not here." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Face it, Mari- you're tired."

"Am not." She yawned again, snuggling into his side. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest, it was dancing around so wildly.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am-" Another yawn. "Not."

"You know, it's okay if you're tired." He admitted, her yawns infecting him and making him yawn. "I'm tired too."

"Then you should sleep."

"If you're not sleeping, then I won't."

"Then I'll sleep, and then you'll have to sleep." She mumbled stubbornly. He chuckled, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"I guess I'll have to, then." They sat in silence, even as his eyes grew heavy and her breaths grew even.

He thought over their conversation and shook his head slightly in amusement. Then he situated the two of them in a more comfortable position, which also allowed him to look down at her.

' _I love this girl.'_ He thought sincerely, brushing some hair out of her face. ' _I need to tell her. We've revealed, but… I still haven't told her.'_

His eyes grew heavier, and his head lolled to the side, resting partially on her own.

To be honest, as long as he was by her side, he could care less whether she knew or not. As long as they could still have days like today, he'd be okay.

And so, with that thought and a small smile on his face, he fell asleep.

8236592365723659763652635962395972369757236597623

The next morning, Sabine woke them and told them that if they were going to do anything special today, now was the time to do it.

"What do you want to do?" Marinette asked. Adrien paused, thinking for a moment, before smiling.

"Should we check on our Snowmen?"

"Sure!"

By the time they got to the park, it was clear that other kids had gotten to their snowmen, seeing as they were a bit messed up, taken apart, and missing scarves. They almost looked like a circus of Snowman, which made Marinette giggle a bit.

They stared at the scene for a moment, bundled up in their coats and scarves and gloves. A playful glint entered Marinette's eyes as she glanced at Adrien, who stared at the snowmen before them in utter befuddlement.

Then she shoved him hard enough that he fell into the snow.

"Aaah!" He exclaimed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around him. "Mari~!"

"Oh come on, Adrien." She giggled, falling into place beside him. "Let's make snow angels!"

Adrien laughed as she completely laid down on the snow, waving her arms and legs around. He swiftly followed her, and soon they were standing up to look at their creations.

"Oh, here-" Adrien reached over and brushed some snow off of her nose. "Don't want you getting cold."

"Adrien, I think it's impossible to not be cold while we're outside." She laughed, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Should we wander Paris, then?" He asked, offering her his arm. Marinette blushed and accepted it, allowing him to take her down the streets of Paris.

"Hey, Marinette?"

"Yes, Adrien?" She asked in return.

"I'm glad that we're friends." He tightened his hold on her. "That we're partners."

Marinette beamed up at him, her bluebell eyes only enhanced by the snow around them. He fell even deeper in love when she spoke, even though he was already hopelessly head over heels.

"I am too, Adrien. And I will always be glad." She took a leap and stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

Everything around them besides the slight snow froze for them, and in that moment, Adrien knew that this wasn't just reality.

"Stay by my side?" He managed to ask. She smiled and snuggled into his side a bit, nodding.

This…

"I promise."

This was just like that one song- the Christmas one. For a variety of things, but in reality, the reason why was because they were walking in a winter wonderland.


End file.
